Lean on Me
by mearas
Summary: Harry’s 6th year. Classes are harder, and the war, which Harry’s fate is inextricably tied to, is in full swing. Harry doesn’t want his friends to know what he is going through, but when he gets to know Ginny, he finds out a secret that changes everything
1. Nightmares

**A/N: My first Harry Potter Fic, so be kind, and Please Read and Review, I would love to hear your suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: Not my Toy Box, I'm just playing with them, but I promise I'll put them right back where I found them! (in other words, I own nothing of Harry Potter at all and am getting no money for this story! Just the joy of writing and of course the wonderful feedback of Reviewers!) **

* * *

Harry Potter Year Six: Chapter 1

Ginny slowly awoke and looked around her darkened room. She tried to focus her mind on what had awoken her so late at night. A cold hard laugh filled her mind, and an un-naturally large serpent slithered mercilessly around, constricting her thoughts. Ginny shivered involuntarily at the nightmare, no, worse, the memory she had just relived. She felt the cold penetrating darkness envelop her once more. Sighing as she looked out the window she saw the pre-dawn gray begin to creep across the sky, sending soft undefined boundaries across the countryside. She knew that she would never get to sleep now, and even if she did it would only be for a few hours before she would have to get up again anyways. She slipped her feet from under the covers and jumped as her warm bare feet hit the cold wood floor. Sliding on her slippers she headed across the room to the door. She was careful when she opened the door not to wake anyone up, and she expertly navigated the stairwell, minding all of the loose and creaky spots. She was annoyed with herself at the fact that five years later she was still having nightmares about him. She hated herself for being such a baby about the incident, as it was referred to at home if anyone needed to mention it.

She went about putting the kettle on for a cup of tea, making sure that she flipped the cap of the spout first so it wouldn't whistle. She waited for it to boil, which would have seemed like a surprisingly short amount of time if you were an ordinary person. Armed with a cup of lemon tea she went outside to clear her mind.

She walked down the garden path to her favorite spot. A small stream that ran at the base of their property through the orchard surrounded by tall trees. She always liked to come here when the thoughts in her mind became too much for her to deal with at any given point. Ginny wandered to the log that she had claimed as her own.

To her great surprise, someone else already occupied the log. In the darkness of the pre-dawn atmosphere, it was difficult to see whom.

"Couldn't you sleep ether?" came a soft voice from the log. Ginny felt her stomach quirk in a familiar way; that someone was none other than her brother's best friend Harry Potter who was staying with the family over the summer.

"No, I woke up a few hours ago and it seemed pointless to try to go to bed now" She said with a false sense of calm in her voice. Harry looked at her with an odd sort of expression on his face that Ginny couldn't exactly place.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry replied and Ginny sensed that she wasn't the only one who was not elaborating on the subject.

They sat in silence looking over the stream for a few minutes, the surprising thing to Ginny was that it was not an awkward silence, merely them sitting thinking about different things.

It was Harry who broke the silence first. "I am so glad that I am here instead of at the Dursley's place…it was really nice of your mum and dad to let me stay here,"

Ginny laughed, "Harry, mum adores you, and dad loves to pepper you with questions about the muggles! Don't think for a minute that you aren't more than welcome here."

Harry looked sideways at her; it was odd for him to think about that, that he wasn't just someone's imposition. All of his life, until a few years ago he was treated as a pest that the Dursleys had to endure and put up with, not liked and never loved, by anyone.

"Thanks Gin" he stated simply, that was all he could think of to say.

Ginny was surprised. She also felt a strange sort of happiness at the mention of that nickname. She hadn't said anything big or motivational, but the emotions that were in Harry's voice were very evident. Ginny began to doubt if anyone had ever told Harry that he wasn't an imposition. She couldn't imagine what that must feel like to have no family to speak of. Ginny looked at the green eyes that were staring off into a memory that Ginny couldn't follow into. She guessed it was of the one person that Harry had that was ever close to a father to him. It was probably the reason that Harry had not been able to sleep as well. She was willing to bet a hundred galleons that she didn't have that he was thinking about Sirius.

"I hate him," Harry murmured under his breath, lost in thought he had forgotten that Ginny was sitting right besides him. Voldemort was the reason that he didn't have any family to speak of at all. The painful truth of the matter was that Voldemort was the keystone to his very destiny; their lives were inextricably wound together, fused into a single fate.

"I know Harry, Voldemort is the most foul creature to ever crawl the earth"

Harry was stunned, she was the only person his age he had ever heard use his name, other than himself. He also was a little surprised at the fact that she had know exactly what was on his mind.

If it hadn't been such a somber conversation, Ginny would have laughed at the confused expression that Harry was currently throwing her.

"It wasn't that hard Harry, Voldemort I think has been keeping both of us up tonight."

Harry was confused, why would Ginny be thinking about him, and then he felt foolish.

"You know, you are the only other person our age that has said his name without a shiver." Harry mused.

"Yeah, something about almost being killed by him once kind of makes you loose the fear of the name. I just fear his face now." She answered pragmatically.

Harry was surprised at what he was hearing that morning, he never had really given Ginny much notice before, she was always just Ron's little sister, but he was beginning to see that she was so much more, it was almost like a fusion of Ron, Hermione and the twins.

He didn't know how he was supposed to react to her statement, but when he saw her crack a grin he returned her smile.

"Yeah, well, I win still, you've got another four times to go to catch up" He said wryly.

In a strange way it felt good to joke about it. Ron would always look nervous and Hermione never would have approved, but Ginny didn't seem to think any differently about him when he talked about the boy, who kept living,

"Ah, well, I guess I'll have to pencil it in around my Quiddich practices." She said with a laugh.

Harry was so glad he wasn't around all the nervous looks and tension waiting for him to explode at any moment.

The sun had now properly risen and the two got up off the log to go back to the house.

When they reached the garden gate Harry looked to Ginny in a way that made her stomach unbidden by her turn a bit.

"Gin, I just wanted to thank you for that." he said with his eyes turned downward.

"Don't worry Harry, that's what best friends little sisters are for."

Harry stared at her for a second, was that all she thought she was to him?

"No Gin, that's what friends are for, good friends. I don't really know you very well, and that is a mistake on my part. And thanks again, I needed that. You are kind of the only one I know of that I can relate to…" Harry broke off not knowing where he was headed, but the look on Ginny's face told him it didn't really matter much.

Ginny watched him walk into the house that was yet to be awake. Harry Potter called him her friend, no he called her a good friend and he said that he needed her. Looking at her watch she was stunned to see that they had been in the woods together for two hours, it had seemed like only minuets. She walked into the house a much happier girl than when she had left alone in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it, hate it? Let me know! **


	2. Confessions

**A/N: Here you are with chapter two as promised. I have two stories at once going now, something I swore I would never do, but there you have it. For full disclaimer by the way see chapter one. **

**Missy Mee: Thank You, I quite agree, the title is soppy, but what can you do... I had no stroke of brilliance there. hope you like the next chapter**

**HarryEstel: Thank You! Your reviews make me so happy! on all my stories! Don't worry, There is much more, unless I get writers block which is unlikely but you never know... (Also something I swore I wouldn't do, post before finishing...) Thank you again **

* * *

Harry Potter Year Six: Chapter 2

Ginny sat at the breakfast table sipping her tea thoughtfully as she strung together the thought of that morning in her head. It seemed like a long time ago when in reality it had only been a few hours. Her mother was bustling around cleaning because Hermione was coming to stay with them at the Burro for the reminder of the summer holidays. Ginny couldn't wait to see her friend once more, they hadn't seen each other in weeks and there was so much to catch up on!

Harry was sitting on Ron's bed in his room beneath the attic. The vibrant orange of the bedspread made him feel as though his pants were going to catch fire at any second. Ron was pacing, cleaning up the room and throwing all of his comics in a crate in the closet.

"Relax mate, its just Hermione!" Ron glared across at Harry, "Yeah, I know, I'm not cleaning the place up for her or anything, I've been meaning to do this for ages!" He said defensively.

A sound from downstairs made Ron jump reflexively. Harry looked over at his now pale friend. "Hey, I think Hermione is here," Ron didn't move, he just stood watching a poster of Viktor Krum performing some extraordinary seeking dives. "Well, aren't you going to go down and say hi?" He tried again to garner his attention. "Yeah. You go ahead, I'm almost done here." Ron muttered distractedly as he reached up and ripped the poster down to shove in his closet along with half of the other things that had adorned his room.

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen looking curiously around at the Burro. It had been about a year since she had been there last, but nothing seemed to have changed at all in that time. She loved the cozy, well lived in atmosphere of the dwelling and the busy hive of activity of the many people that lived here. It was such a change from the stuffy and rather formal air of her home.

Ginny was talking to her, telling her al bout the things that had gone on between the times that they had seen each other last. It was so good to see her in person as apposed to letter correspondence. "So is Harry here yet? I knew that he was coming soon." Hermione asked Ginny. She didn't miss the slight blush as she replied that he had in fact come last week. What was that all bout she wondered to herself making a mental note to ask her about that later when she deemed that she would answer her.

Ginny and Hermione looked up from the table when footsteps were herd coming down the stair well into the kitchen. Hermione jumped up and ran to give Harry a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you! I bet your glad to have gotten out of the Dursleys!"

Harry nodded "You have no idea! I thought coming here wouldn't come soon enough!"

Hermione looked at him, "Why didn't you come sooner than?"

Ginny didn't miss the slightly panicked and hesitant look in his eyes.

"Mum thought he should spend some time with his family first, and we were in Romania visiting Bill anyways." She lied smoothly.

Harry looked surprised at Ginny, he knew that was a dead lie, but she was throwing him a bone and he was taking it. Hermione seemed to take that answer without question or suspicion and changed the subject. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny had to bite back a laugh, she saw right through the would-be casual voice in Hermione's question.

"He's upstairs still," He was on the verge of saying "Cleaning his room of anything he thinks you won't like," But knew that Ron would be highly embarrassed, and would probably kill him for that.

Ron came in at the perfect moment, as though he had been waiting just outside for his cue, then again, Harry reminded himself, he probably had, and it would fit in quite nicely with the trend that his best mate had gone completely mad.

"Hermione, it's great to see you again! How has your summer been going?" Ron asked while dropping the glass he had been holding. Luckily it didn't break, but that was because it landed right on Ginny's favorite robe, which she happened to be wearing.

"Oh… cold…. very…cold…" She said breathlessly as she hopped around the kitchen in search of a towel, the ice-cold water dripping from her robes and most certainly not feeling very pleasant on her skin. She ran upstairs, presumably to change, still exclaiming her displeasure. "Sorry Ginny!" Ron called up the stairs. "Not as sorry as you're going to be!" Came an angry voice from the floor above.

Ron blanched at this blatant threat. "Good luck with that mate!" Harry said solemnly, patting his friend on the back. Hermione had to stifle a giggle; this was going to be an interesting stay if nothing else.

"Hey Harry, could you show Hermione where she's going to be staying, as it's Ginny's room I don't think I should go near there yet." Harry grinned and agreed Ron would indeed have to watch his back for a while.

"Right this way milady," Harry said dramatically, causing Hermione to laugh, "You are so weird." "Yeah, but that's what makes me so much fun!" He said good-naturedly.

As they approached a blue door at the end of a narrow hallway, he said, this is where I leave you. Hermione nodded and knocked on the doorway to Ginny's room.

A much dryer Ginny opened the door and let in Hermione. "Tell Ron this isn't over yet!" Ginny told Harry. "Don't worry, he knows, that's why he sent me up here instead." Harry said, earning a laugh from all those present.

Hermione set her bag in the corner of the small room. The walls were painted a light pink and the curtains and bedspread matched, both being a deeper pink shot with gold.

Hermione set her quilt that she had brought from home and her pillow on the mattress that had been laid on the floor. She plopped down and looked up at Ginny who was brushing her bright red hair in front of he mirror.

"So, what's up with Harry?" She asked knowingly. Ginny froze. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously, this was Hermione after all, the smartest witch like, ever, talking to her about anything like this was like treading dangerous ground. "Well, I just sort of expected him to be more down than he is, not that I'm not glad that he's happy and all, it's just so sudden." Ginny let out the tension in her chest. At least she hadn't been too obvious in the kitchen about her feelings for the wizard. "I don't think he is truly happy yet, I think that he is still struggling inside. You know, not really knowing what to think but he's trying to put on a good face for you and Ron so you don't worry about him. He really hates when you worry about him, it makes him feel guilty." Ginny had no idea where that had come from, the words had just tumbled from her mouth, but she knew right away that was exactly how he felt.

Hermione was stunned, but when she thought about it, she was not at all surprised; she had known all along that Ginny and Harry were very similar. "You like him then?" She asked, but it wasn't really a question and Ginny knew it. " I have always admired him, he is a really nice person." She said diplomatically. Hermione wasn't going to win that easily. She had grown up with six older siblings, each one more conniving than the last; she knew how to play the game.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny had both answered her, without telling her anything at all and she knew that was exactly what she had been trying to do. She decided to take a gamble, if she hit the nail on the head, than maybe she could tell something about her reaction. "So I was right then, you do like him." Ginny was caught, no matter what she said Hermione would know._ I knew this wouldn't end well, but she's even better than I thought. _Ginny thought to herself. _May as well just tell her, you never know, she may even be able to offer me some advice, as she is the only girl around. _"Yeah, I do, and have for a while now, and after our two hour talk at five in the morning this morning, I really don't know what to think" She said, sitting back and watching the reaction she knew she would get, she wasn't disappointed.

"What!" Hermione almost yelled. She was flabbergasted, she knew that she was right, but something about how Ginny had just fully opened up and told her surprised her, and she wasn't expecting that at all! Seeing the smug look on Ginny's face she knew that that was exactly what she had been going for. Hermione did a very un-Hermione headshake of her long brown hair as she squealed. "Oh my god, you have to tell me everything!" Ginny laughed at her friend's reaction.

Ginny told all about how they had sat on the log and talked, omitting the parts with the jokes of Voldemort nearly killing them, for some reason, she thought that Hermione wouldn't find them as funny as Harry and Her seemed to.

Hermione was surprised at what Harry had told her, some of the things were news to her. She wasn't really all that surprised though; after all, they did have a lot in common in a certain touchy subject.

"Very cool Ginny, I hope it works out for you!" She said in the end, knowing full well, that she would find a way to make it work, with or without Harry and Ginny's knowing. They were just too perfect for each other.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think, is the story wortha mouse click, if it is, click the mouse and review to tell me what you think of it. I am open to suggestions, as well as what to call this story, because I am not attached to the title to say the least. **


	3. Plotting

**A/N: Here's chapter three for you! It's about three days earlier than I usually update but I was a little board and decided to write. Hope you all like it! To all my repeat reviewers, you make me so happy! I hope you like this chapter as well. See you all in a week or sooner, and Happy Memorial Day (if you're American that is, and if your not I hope you have a splendid Monday all the same)**

**HarryEstel: Thank you! Yes, a conniving Ginny is a very scary thought indeed. Luck and good sense of humor is all that will save his dignity now. Hahaha.**

**missy me: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, I'm afraid it is a bit more on the serious side, but more Light stuff to come soon!**

**Liz: The nervous breakdown part comes later… Yes, revenge will be there all right! See you at graduation, only 7 days! Ahhh!**

**Been: Thank you, this is even earlier than I usually update, but I was board…

* * *

**

Plotting

Harry was lying on his back on Ron's bed, throwing a ball into the air and then catching it, than throwing it again. Ron was pacing, "What do you think they are doing now?" Ron asked looking at the door.

Harry snickered to himself. " Plotting revenge, I'm sure of it" Harry said causally. Ron blanched, "We are really going to have to watch our backs," he said. Harry caught the ball and sat upright. "We? Sorry mate not getting involved with this one. Voldemort I can handle Ginny Weasly, good luck bud."

Ron had winced at the mention of that dark wizard's name. Harry rolled his eyes; the fear of the name thing was really getting old. He liked joking about it, it made the whole kill or be killed thing a bit easier to swallow.

Ron could see his friend's eyes cloud over, a sure sign a storm was brewing. Harry was his best mate; he knew when his temper was in danger of being raised.

"Hey Harry, you want to go for a it of quiddich?" He asked hopefully. As he had suspected the mention of the beloved game did the trick.

"Yeah it's been ages since I've flown" Harry said happily.

Ron rolled his eyes, he wouldn't trade Harry for the world, but he was very predictable at times.

Harry and Ron had flown for close to two hours, and would have missed dinner if it were up to them, but Mrs. Weasly came out of the house (After calling them three times) looking distinctly angry. She had gotten as far as threatening them with washing the dishes by hand if they refused to land that instant. Land they did, Ron almost directly on her, as his broom was pushed by the wind.

Dinner had been good; everyone basically talked to Hermione about how her summer had gone, since she had just arrived. Harry Ron Ginny and Hermione were all sitting in Ron's room, playing their seventh game of exploding snap when Ron declared he was tired and wanted to go to bed, the girls groaned because that meant that they would have to leave, as they were in his room. "Fine, goodnight, sweet dreams," Ginny said kindly, she then turned her head towards Ron "They just may be the last you have Ronniekins!" She added darkly. With those last happy words of parting she shut the door behind her. "Ha! I knew she didn't forget, when will you learn that girls never forget anything, ever!" Harry said smugly to his best friend as he pulled on his pajamas. "

"Shut it Harry, besides what do you know about girls anyways?" Ron muttered

"More than you apparently" Harry retorted with a laugh.

"Whatever." Came the muffled reply. The lights to the room went out with a sputter. Harry was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

A long dark corridor was stretched out in front of him as he wandered to the end. He didn't know why he was there, but he knew it was important. Now he was in a room with a high vaulted ceiling, a jet of red light shot from across the room and a man fell gracefully behind a thin black curtain.

Harry awoke with a start. He let his ragged breathing return to normal, looking wildly around and assuring himself that he was at the burro, not in the Department of Mysteries. He had been seeing that room all summer over and over again, always the same, always Sirius. Harry knew there was no point in sitting here, he clearly wasn't going to go back to bed now, he figured he would go outside, as he had been doing everyday this week.

He reached the log that he had inadvertently stolen from Ginny, and for some odd reason he felt a slight drop in his stomach seeing that she wasn't there that night. He didn't know where that came from, seeing as how he had no reason to think she wasn't sleeping peacefully in her bed. However a pricking feeling in the back of his mind told him that she wasn't.

Ginny sat upright, not knowing what had woken her up, at first she had assumed that it was the old familiar nightmare come back to haunt her, but then she heard the soft footfalls in the hallway. She carefully maneuvered her way to the window and looked across the yard that was dimly lit in pale shadows thrown by the waning moon. A minuet went by when then a lone figure could be seen making his way across the garden and out to the orchard. Harry had been awoken again.

Ginny went back to her bed, but her mind would not shut off one bit. Harry was out in the woods alone, clearly upset by his nightmare, which is what Ginny guessed had driven him out of the house to begin with.

Ginny once more made her way across the room, to the door this time. Throwing a robe around her night things she tread down the hall, but as apposed to Harry she was silent.

She reached the log and watched him for a second, trying to see if he would want some company. She decided to take that chance.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said quietly. She smiled when he jumped a little in surprise.

"Hey Gin. I didn't hear you come up," Harry said trying to cover up his jolt.

"That was apparent, Come here often?" She said lightly. Ginny knew that he was upset about something, and she thought she knew what. She knew of course that he would be upset about the whole Department of Mysteries, but she thought his troubles went deeper than that.

"Yeah, almost every night since I've been here." He said softly.

"Anything you care to share?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, thanks though" Harry said quickly, too quickly.

"It wouldn't have to do with prophecies by any chance now would it?" She guessed.

Harry stared openmouthed at her, how did she know about that, and how did she guess that that's what he had been focusing on.

"Come on Harry, do you think I'm dumb? I was there when the orb was smashed, we didn't here the prophecy, but then again we weren't closeted with Dumbebore for nearly an hour after the catastrophe" She scoffed

"Does everyone think that's what's going on?" Harry said worriedly, he didn't want anyone to know his secret, the horror on their faces would be to much to take knowing that he put it there.

"No, you've got them fooled, but they never had a secret like I have so they don't know what that feels like. Not knowing what your friends and family would say if they knew, not being able to take their reactions and judgment, not wanting to muddle their lives with what you deem to be your problem and yours alone." Ginny said, for the second time in a day not knowing where those words had come from. "Not to mention the only other ones who know you well enough were in the hospital wing not aware of anything." She added.

_Wow! When Ginny swings a hammer, she hits the nail straight on! _Harry thought to himself.

"Yeah, it would have to do with prophecies as a matter of fact," Harry supplied dully.

"Yeah, I kind of figured…obviously" She joked. Harry cracked a smile, it felt good to smile and think of the prophecy at the same time, a novel concept for him till that moment.

"You know, you are in control of you fate, not a slave to it…" She stated quietly.

"Did anyone tell you that you have a habit of telling people exactly what they need to hear?" Harry asked looking sideways at her.

"No," Ginny said looking surprised.

"Well, they should have." Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny looked at the boy sitting next to him. He looked so much older, and more weary than anyone of his age should have. He seemed to carry all of his memories on his shoulders, and none of them seemed to be going well for him.

"Do you know what it is like to have your fate played by one person, feel like a card in his deck?" He said bitterly, forgetting whom he was talking to.

"Yes." Came the reminding reply.

Harry snapped back into reality and what he had just said clicked into a part of his brain that had recently shut off

"Oh my god Gin I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking" Harry hurried.

"It's fine Harry, I just think you should know that you aren't so alone. You can tell me you know, what the prophecy is, I won't tell anyone else and I promise I won't look at you any differently."

Harry was on the verge of saying no and telling her that there was nothing to tell, when he instead found himself telling Ginny everything the Dumbledore had said in his office at the end of the school year. Harry couldn't believe that was only a month ago.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord is born as the seventh month dies, But he will have power the other knows not. Neither can live while the other survives." Harry said dully, repeating the words that had been swirling around his head for the past month.

"So you are the one who will kill Voldemort then, or he will kill you." Ginny said softly.

Harry looked at her, she was a little stunned, and at a slight loss for words, but he saw no fear in her eyes, and no judgment.

"Harry, you kind of already knew that though didn't you?" She said conversationally.

Harry couldn't believe that he was having this type of conversation on such nonchalant terms.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of figured a lot of it, it comes as no real surprise." Harry reasoned.

"I know, morbid, but hey, you already almost died like, what, five times… not including non-Voldemort related incidents. I think your luck will hold just fine, not to mention you are a fantastic wizard." Ginny said with fervor.

"You know what, you are really easy to talk to, about anything." Harry affirmed.

Ginny smiled. "Comes with the territory of having six brothers…"

"About your youngest brother…" Harry began mischievously.

"I know, Hermione has a major crush on him." Ginny exasperatedly

Harry stared at her with his eyes wide… "Really! He so likes her!"

A slow smile crept across her face, "Now that's interesting news indeed"

* * *

**A/N: liked it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks again to all who review, and to those who lurk in the shadows, I hope you enjoyed the story. **


	4. setting things in motion

**A/N: Hello all! I am back after a rather lengthy break… I do hope you can forgive me. Here is the next chapter, for disclaimer and all that jazz, go to chapter 1.**

**HarryEstel- Thank you for your review! Yes, well Ginny's revenge will be a bit different than one might expect, but I'm sure you'll see what I mean. Hope you like this next chapter and thank you so much for being such a faithful reviewer to my stories, it means a lot to me!**

**Liz- so glad you could get your hands on a computer with Internet access! Glad you liked it! Here is some more for you although I don't know when you'll be able to read it next! See you at Graduation and your party!

* * *

**

Ginny sat in her room early in the morning, though she was tired a large grin spread across her face igniting her eyes with a mischievous brown twinkle. Today would begin the payback. She knew she would need the help of Harry, she was sure she could count on him. What had originally began as a revenge prank had turned into something much, much more; it was something she even thought that her brother might like. _No, not like, love and need may be the more appropriate words. _She thought smirking to herself.

Harry was sitting up, trying to convince himself that it was indeed morning, ad time to get up. For the first time this summer he had been able to sleep after coming in from one of his nightly walks. He didn't know if Ron knew about the fact that he had been absent each night, but then again, it wouldn't be the first thing that Ron had missed this summer, or years for that matter. Harry grinned inwardly at the plan that he and Ginny had formulated outside at night, or had it been morning, he wasn't really all that sure. Shaking his head he realized that the time of day mattered very little, all that mattered was the Ron was finally going to notice one way or another what was going on right beneath his nose.

Harry had to hand it to Ginny, she could be downright cunning if she wanted to be, and he guessed it was a survival mechanism one had to acquire if you were to survive with that many brothers breathing down your neck.

Ginny swung her legs out of bed and decided it was an appropriate time to get up, finally. Hearing the voices downstairs she guessed that she would be the last one up, but as she opened the door to her room, she realized she was wrong, as she had just swung her door haphazardly into the surprised face of Harry.

Harry was blinking and rubbing his eye when suddenly a large heavy object quite suddenly collided rather painfully with his nose. Looking shocked he saw a bright red Ginny standing looking positively mortified.

"Oh my God Harry! I'm so sorry!" she breathed

"Gee Gin, I've heard of don't let the door hit you on the way out, but that's a little ridiculous don't you think?" Harry said cracking a grin "Then again it did take care of that stuffy nose…"

Ginny's face had turned back to its usual shade and she smiled nervously.

"Well then Mr. Potter, you should be thanking me!" she said jokingly

Harry looked at her, she really was astonishingly pretty, but it was more than the, her beauty came from the inside out, shining through her eyes.

"Thanks Gin, for nearly breaking my nose," He laughed. Then lowering his gaze to rest easily in her eyes he said softly, "And for always knowing just what to say."

Ginny for once didn't know what to say at all to that last comment, she was supposed to be over him, but clearly the tight feeling in her chest suggested otherwise.

She brushed that familiar feeling aside and grabbed his wrist. "We need to go over what we planed last night in order for this to work." She said pulling him into her room.

Harry looked around at the décor of the room; he smiled inwardly at how Ginny it was.

Ginny turned to look at him, noticing his smirking face.

"What is it?" She asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Nothing, it's just that this room is so…you" Harry said simply

Ginny smiled. "Well I should hope so, after all I do have to live here…" She said wryly _Honestly; sometimes that boy can be just like my brother…_ One voice said on his shoulder, _Yeah, but he is_ _really really hot!_ Said the other. Ginny mentally squashed the angle and demon on her shoulders, and brought her attention to the real conversation taking place in her midst, not the imaginary voices she pursued in her mind.

Ginny noticed thankfully Harry, being Harry hadn't noticed any laps in conversation at all.

"Ok, so now, you've got Hermione covered, and I'll take care of Ron, right?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded in assent "You know what you're to do?" She asked, Harry nodded and the plan was set into motion. "I think you should start after breakfast, I'll take care of phase one with Hermione when she comes upstairs in a bit." Harry nodded and turned to leave

Harry opened Ginny's door, without killing anyone and started to walk into the hallway. He stopped at a sound of someone clearing her throat to the left and looked over his shoulder to see a rather astonished Hermione.

"Oh, hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, clearly missing the obvious look she was giving him

"I was coming to Ginny's room to get my hairbrush," She said slowly, "What were you doing…" She let the question hang.

Harry blushed, "Nothing!" He said quickly, not wanting to compromise 'the plan' clearly missing what Hermione was hinting at.

Harry was looking strangely at her, she was just staring at him, and it was making him rather uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast then" He said lamely and walked down the hallway

_No matter how long I spend with Hermione, I will never understand that girl, barking mad!_ Harry thought shaking his head as he pounded down the steps.

Ginny was making her bed smiling as she thought about the morning she had had.

Ginny looked up at Hermione, she had the distinct impression that the girl had been watching her, but Hermione was folding her clothes and putting them in the bottom drawers of the small nightstand by her bed.

Hermione watched as Ginny straightened up her room. The girl was smiling and looked lost in thought. _I wonder what, or whom she is thinking about. _She thought furtively, and being Hermione she thought she knew the answer. Also being Hermione, she was right.

Ginny smiled slyly as she saw Hermione picking out her clothes for the day. She didn't think it was a coincidence that what she was wearing was more, er, flattering than what she usually wore.

"I like your top," she said to Hermione in a knowing voice.

"Thanks" She answered carefully.

Ginny decided it would be far too difficult to dance around Hermione, she was just to smart.

"You like my brother" She said flatly.

Hermione looked at her like she had three heads, "NO!" She said indignantly.

Ginny dropped it, She had gotten the answer she had wanted anyways, knowing full well that now Hermione was going to be thinking about nothing else all day than Ginny's accusation and therefore, putting more pressure on herself than she ever could force on her. _God, I am an absolute genius!_ Ginny thought happily to herself.

Hermione left the room and the smirking face of Ginny Weasly, _what has gotten into her head, me like Ron? Ewww! That's not even possible! _Hermione pushed the thought away from her mind; it was just too disturbing to even contemplate.

Entering the kitchen she saw Ron and Harry sitting at the kitchen. She sat across from them and was soon burring herself in the plate filled with the most delicious food from Mrs. Weasly.

She never noticed the fact that Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione, although, Harry certainly didn't miss it. He smiled broadly; he was making this only too easy for him.

Harry and Ron made their way out to the orchard behind the house to play a bit of Quiddich, Harry couldn't get enough of flying. He had been cooped up in the Dursleys for far too long. "Hey Ron, what's up with Hermione?" Harry asked throwing a sidelong glance at his best friend.

"I don't know, I didn't notice anything different about her this morning." Ron said thickly around a piece of toast he was chewing.

"Well, she got a letter from Krum last night and has been acting very oddly…" Harry paused to enjoy the reaction that his words were bound to have.

"Oh yeah! What did Vicky say! If he lays a hand on her I swear…" Ron had made a fist with his hand and scowled menacingly.

"What's it to you, it's not like you like her or anything…right?" Harry said with a casual voice.

Ron looked up at Harry's words. "What, oh right, of course not" He said quickly, the scowl deepening in his face as the mounted their broomsticks.

Harry had never seen Ron be so forceful in his blocks of the Quiddich rings.

* * *

**A/N: This story is progressing nicely; I would love to get more feedback on it however. So if you want to make a young aspiring author really happy…please review! I promise I will answer each and everyone like I always do! Thanks! **


	5. Orchard

**A/N: Here is Chapter five for you all! To all my reviewers, I hope you like it! And to all you lurkers, I hope you like it too**

**HarryEstel- Yes, Ron and Hermione are a little slow on the uptake, you know, you'd think someone as intelligent as Hermione would be a little swifter! Thank you so much for your reviews. **

**Nixtear- Wow! Very flattered! I am so glad you liked my story! Hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you for your kind reviews.

* * *

**

Hermione found herself sitting talking with Ginny absolutely unable to focus on any type of normal conversation pattern in the slightest. Her thoughts constantly seemed to shift from Ginny to oddly enough her brother. Ginny didn't seem to mind the lapses at all, in fact she seemed to get more and more cheerful as the afternoon progressed.

Why am I thinking about Ron all of a sudden! It's not like I haven't seem him enough today after all.

Ginny smiled inwardly, she knew that her best friend wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Now normally this would cause a bone of contention, but if she wasn't very much mistaken Hermione was thinking about Ron and that was exactly what this excruciatingly painful conversation had been solely intended for.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked in a completely innocent voice.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and stared at the red head in front of her who was not the same red head that was bouncing around in her mind. "Oh, no one" she said in what she hoped was an offhanded manner.

"Oh, so it was a boy then" Ginny replied triumphantly

Hermione looked alarmed "What makes you say that!" She said hurriedly

"Well, you said it no one, not no_thing" _Ginny said smoothly, "and, I know that you wouldn't talk in that tone of voice over a girl" Hermione was stuck and she knew it.

"Yes, well, if you can think about boys, than so can I" She said triumphantly. She would like to see her rather nosey best friend get out of this one

"So what you mean by that is if I can think about Harry all the time, than it's perfectly reasonable for you to have Ron on your mind constantly," Ginny said conversationally.

"I'm thirst, do you want anything?" Ginny said nonchalantly as thought they had not been discussing anything more interesting than the weather outside. Hemione just stared at Ginny at a loss for words; which of course was the reaction the Ginny had planned. Hermione was annoyed, as she knew she had given Ginny more than enough ammo to be getting on with.

Mid afternoon was hot and sticky as ever, so Ron and Harry could be seen in Ron's room, Ron sprawled out on his bed, and Harry on the mattress that had been raised on wood blocks for him for the summer.

Hey, Ron what did you do with that poster from the World Cup two years ago?" Harry asked, an ingenious idea formulating in his mind.

"I got tired of it" Ron said forcibly.

Harry chuckled to himself. "How lucky is Krum, he's got an awesome job and he's really smart and a cool girlfriend." He said goading Ron, all without Ron knowing it.

"Hermione is not going out with that toad. She can do loads better." Ron said hotly.

"Chill out mate, people may think you're jealous or something." Harry said.

Ron shot him a look of pure venom, but found that Harry was staring absentmindedly out the window at the garden below.

Some nerve he's got! Telling me I'm jealous, jealous over what! Hermione! That's ridiculous. She's just your pretty best friend. I mean witty, yea witty best friend. Bloody hell, I'm glad Harry can't hear my thoughts right now, or he'd never let it go. But she is rather pretty, especially today, and she's real…what am I doing! This is Hermione we're talking about! Ok, changing the conversation.

Harry watched Ron's internal struggle with a barely concealed face. It was so fun to watch his best friend squirm. He couldn't wait to tell Ginny about this.

Dinner that night was something to be remembered. It was one of the most awkward affairs ever taken place under the Burro's roof. The evening consisted of Ron and Hermione trying very hard not to touch, talk or even look to one another. This sight pleased Harry and Ginny very much.

Mrs. Weasley was staring between the Harry and Ginny, who both wore cat-who-ate-the-canary grins, and Ron and Hermione who were acting like each one had the plague. She shook her head and cleared the dishes. _I'm better off not knowing. _She thought to herself with a sigh.

Harry stared out the window at the countless stars that dotted the evening sky. He was more than pleased because he hadn't had a nightmare at all that evening; no something much better was keeping him awake. He lay in his bed just thinking about the day and about Ginny. She was a really nice girl, if she wasn't Ron's sister, he would even consider going out with her, however she was, and until Ron had a girlfriend too, Ginny was off limits.

He carefully and silently made his way across the room. He wanted to take a visit to the kitchen; it was a habit he had gotten into over the summers with the Dursley's. If he ever wanted food, he had to find it himself after they had all gone safely to sleep.

On the way to the second landing, he stopped dead. He thought he heard and slight squeak from the door on his right, but he knew that couldn't be correct, because Bill wasn't home, and that was his room. He noticed the door was slightly ajar and he slowly peered inside. In the darkness he could make out the form of a person huddled on their side in the middle of the bed, a quilt wrapped around her frame. Harry sucked his breath inwards, Ginny was crying, silently, but crying nonetheless. He padded across the room and carefully sat down besides her. She didn't even know he was there. Harry looked carefully at her and noticed she was still asleep. Harry gently moved her arm, knowing from personal experience that waking from a nightmare was not always the most pleasant of feelings. Ginny's eyes flew open. For a horrifying moment before her eyes accustomed themselves to the darkness that enveloped her she thought she was still there, in the department of mysteries, watching Voldemort kill Harry. Then the one voice that she had screamed for to answer her in the dream whispered softly to her.

"Shhh it's alright. No one is here, we're in your house everything is okay." Harry whispered softly and slowly so she caught every word over panic he thought she might be feeling.

Ginny looked up at Harry with her large eyes, the fear was slowly draining from them as she studied his very much alive face.

"I'm sorry" she said, embarrassed that he had seen her like that.

"Don't be, I have them all the time," he said consolingly.

"Who died this time?" Ginny asked, Harry looked at her with appraising eyes. People severely underestimated this girl.

"Different people each time, sometimes it's my parents, sometimes it's Sirius, or Ron and Hermione, Your parents, but most recently it's been you." He said frankly.

"Yeah, it's the same with me." Ginny said softly, her eyes averted downwards.

"Well, it's obvious that nether of us are going to get much sleep, so why don't we just go for a walk instead." Harry suggested.

Ginny smiled. " It just wouldn't be a night unless we went for a stroll out in the orchard now would it," She said.

Harry followed Ginny down the steps, noticing that she stepped all around the creaky spots. _I guess she wasn't kidding; she does do this a lot. _Harry thought dryly. He still couldn't believe that her family hadn't noticed the nightmares, or if they had, maybe they just didn't say anything.

"Gin, does your family know that you come out here every night?" Harry asked quietly

"No, they think that I come here once in a while, but they don't know the extent of my nightmares."

"Why don't you tell someone?" He prodded, Ginny looked up sharply

"Why don't you?" She chided Harry looked at his feet. "Ron knows, after all, he does sleep in the same room as me at school, and now."

Ginny felt badly the moment the words left her lips, she hadn't meant for that to come out the way it had, she only wanted to know.

"Yeah, Ron knows I have nightmares too. He came down to the kitchen one night and saw me at the counter." Ginny remembered that night clearly; it had only been a month ago.

Ron had come into the kitchen when she had been pacing, trying to get the fear to leave her before she went back to bed. She usually went outside for that, but it was pouring. He looked at her and asked immediately, "What did you see?" Ginny's head shot up at that comment. _How did he know that! I didn't even open my mouth yet. _Ron, seeming to read her mind looked into her still scared eyes. "You have the wild look," He stated simply. Ginny was surprised, she knew exactly what he was talking about, but she didn't know how he could tell that.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She had said, hands on hips.

Ron had rolled his eyes "I have woken more nightmare ridden people than you could ever imagine. You just look like he does after them."

Ginny's mind froze. Ron was talking about Harry, she was sure.

Harry looked at Ginny for a minuet; she was clearly lost in a thought far from this meadow. "Gin?" he spoke softly. She looked up at him and smiled. _I can think of worse people to know I have such childish nightmares. _

They made to the log and sat down. They talked for a long while about the 'plan' and it's success and how funny they had acted together. They were both laughing by the end. "Tell me how Dudley's diet is going?" Ginny laughed. Harry grinned and launched into a story about how he had been caught by his aunt trying to smuggle doughnuts into the house one Sunday, when he stopped laughing to himself at the memory, he noticed that Ginny was asleep on his shoulder.

Harry felt a strange feeling he couldn't quite place, all he knew was that he didn't want to wake her up after she had finally gotten back to sleep.

Carefully he placed his arm around her back, and one under her legs. He stood up slowly, surprised at how light she was. He steadily made his way back to the house. Opening the doors and climbing he stairs had been a bit tricky, but somehow he had managed it without waking Ginny too much. Laying her in Bill's bed he covered her up and went upstairs himself.

Hermione smiled as she walked up the stairs a few minuets later. She had been looking for Ginny, having woken up to find an empty bed next to her. She had walked down to the kitchen only to see out the window Harry carrying a sleeping Ginny inside.

Hermione walked lightly, she knew he liked her, but as always, it felt good to be right.

* * *

**A/N: Hee Hee Hee, thought I'd make it a bit more interesting, Hope you liked it, and see you all in a week or so. As always any reviews will make me very happy, any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. **


	6. Matchmakers

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers on this glorious summer evening, at least in my part of the world/country it's beautiful! (Sorry I am so hyper today, but I have my reasons, tomorrow is my Birthday!) Well, here you have it, my next chapter, hope you like, and as always, I love reviews, they are like…better than chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles! Thanks a bundle to all my repeat reviewers, you mean the world to me hugs her laptop. Ok, I am done being wired, on with the story.**

**Themauradersaremine: Wow, very flattered! Sorry, but I can't tell you or I would ruin the surprise…or one of them. Heheheheh! Hope you like the chapter. **

**HarryEstel: Thank You, you have no idea what your continued support means to me! Yeah, even Hermione seems to have a dense side to her, thank god. **

**Crazy4thesun: Thanks! Hope this was soon enough, and hope you like the chapter. **

**Scrivania: Thanks, the story won't be over for a little bit longer, I am just trying to lay the groundwork here, hope you like this chapter.**

**FlamesofthemoOn / Haydenrocks14 / Nixtear / Missy Me- Thank you. Hope you like this chapter as well. And to all of my repeat reviewers, you make me so happy!

* * *

**

Ginny woke in the dimly lit room. Staring around her for a second, she was confused why she was in Bill's room. Then she remembered the nightmare and moving in here to keep Hermione from waking. She then sat bolt upright. She had fallen asleep outside! She had no idea how she had gotten into this room again at all. Throwing the covers off the bed she looked at the clock that read '11:30-you should have been up ages ago' Throwing the clock a dirty look she opened the door and walked across the hallway to her room. She was surprised to see Hermione in there still, and sitting in her bed.

"Good morning sunshine!" She said to her brightly, looking at Ginny's rather rumpled appearance. "Shut up Hermione" Ginny shot.

"So did you have another nightmare last night?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, she had no idea how she had known that, but then again, it was Hermione, she knew everything.

"Yeah." She replied, digging through her drawers to find an outfit that she could wear today.

"You like Harry" Hermione said to her best friend.

"Yes, I thought we established that fact." She said slowly.

"Yes, and I think Harry likes you too." Hemione said triumphantly.

"I think you have rocks for brains," Ginny laughed. "Harry likes Cho" She said, keeping the bitter tone out of her voice.

"Not anymore! Trust me I know these things, By the way, how do you think you got back in the house last night, if you were asleep?" Hermione asked slyly. Ginny looked up sharply.

"Harry, who had absolutely no feelings for you carried you rather than wake you up." She said softly.

Ginny's eyes got as round as Galleons. "Yup, I was in the kitchen getting a drink, and saw him carrying you up the path. He doesn't know I know of course, so don't tell him, that would be weird." She said as though it was nothing.

Ginny's mind was racing. Harry had carried her home, well at least that explained how she had gotten there.

Hermione was smiling smugly, _now who's matching whom! _She thought complacently. She had known all along that Ginny was trying her best to set her up with Ron.

"You won't tell Ron that I like him will you?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. She knew his brother's reaction would be less than amused at the prospect.

Hermione shook her head knowingly, she didn't say it, but she agreed.

They both looked up at a sound of Harry knocking at the door, and Hermione stood up mumbling about something… she had to get done at someplace… She exited the room, not really caring about where she was going.

Hermionewent into the family room and say Ron sitting on a large squashy couch staring out at the pouring rain.

"Nice day." He said sarcastically. Hermione laughed, "Sure, if you're a duck…"

Ron threw her a look and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked curiously, then a mischievous glint shone in his eyes

"Don't answer that, she's probably off without you on purpose." Hermione's eyes reached into her brows. "What do you mean by that?" She asked stunned. Ron gave her a withering look. "Please, do you all think that I'm that dense? I know Harry's not here ether, Ginny has liked Harry for ages, and Harry has been spending an awful lot of time with Ginny this week…I don't think it is a coincidence." Ron said smiling.

Hermione was shocked; she had no idea that Ron knew.

"I don't think Ginny feels the same anymore though, poor Harry." Ron said chuckling.

Hermione had finally worked out how to put her jaw back into proper speaking place

"Oh yes she does!" She said slyly, "But Harry won't dare make a move until he thinks you won't break his noses for doing so." Ron smiled at the last bit. "So, the great Harry Potter is afraid of me!" He said mockingly

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted him with the back of her hand. "Ow!" Came the reply. Hermione scoffed "And you're both afraid of me!"

Hermione was thinking fast, she knew that Ginny and Harry would be perfect for each other; all that they had to do was find some way to get them to agree with the idea.

Ron was looking oddly at Hermione, she was wearing the S.P.E.W look on her face, and he was slightly nervous about what that might mean.

"We have to get them together!" She said excitedly. Ron looked at her as thought she had gone entirely bonkers, "Harry, and Ginny! That would be so weird."

"Would you rather her go with Dean, or Malfoy?" She asked with fake concern.

Ron's face blanched "Harry it is" He said quickly.

"Thought so, now you're going to help me." Hermione said deliberately. Ron sighed resignedly; he was going with this whether he wanted to or not.

Harry entered Ginny's room a little bit confusedly, as Hermione brushed passed him.

He looked bewilderedly to Ginny "Don't ask." Was the reply. He shrugged his shoulders and walked across the room to where Ginny was sitting on her bed.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked conversationally. "Yes, thank you for bringing me back to the house last night." She said with her eyes slightly downcast. _Why do I feel this nervous, it's Harry for god sakes! _

Harry cracked a grin, "Well, it was my fault, for putting you to sleep with my boring stories."

Ginny's self-consciousness instantly melted and they were just the same as always.

Harry awoke one morning; it had been a few weeks after he had been in the Burro. He had adjusted well to his nightly walks early on, and now he had company, every night Ginny walked about the property with him.

Every morning Ron would look at him with a quizzical expression on his face. Yes, life had a nice rhythm to it now.

* * *

Ron sought out Hermione after breakfast, "Did Ginny go out again last night?" Hermione nodded. "Did Harry?" Ron established that as well. "Did Ginny have the nightmare?" Hermione tilted her head to one side. "No, I assumed Harry did." Ron shook his head and laughed.

Hermione was still thinking of a way that they could get over the aspect of Harry getting nerve. "Why don't I just tell him I don't mind him going with my sister?" Ron asked.

"Because than Harry would balk at the idea, because he doesn't know that he likes Ginny yet." Hermione said patiently.

Ron shook his head, "I give up!"

Hermione smiled, "I wasn't aware you were trying" "I resent that" Ron pouted.

* * *

The four awoke to the sound of Mrs. Weasley calling them to get up. Ron groaned and rolled over to look at Harry who was sitting up in bed slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am so tired! Can't the train leave at four in the afternoon?" He said groggily.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, you might not be so tired all the time if you tried to get a full night's sleep for once!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up "Yeah, I know that you go outside every night, I'm not that stupid you know." Ron said lightly.

Harry didn't say anything else about the subject, as he didn't know just how much Ron knew about his nightly excursions, like how long they had been going on and the fact that he was no loner alone while he wandered.

The house was abuzz with activity, as the four students returning to Hogwarts scrambled around like mad, looking for lost spell books, cloaks, robes and the occasional sock.

Soon enough, after a rather stressful hunt for an elusive potions five book, the four gathered around Mr. Weasley who was holding a rolled newspaper. He picked up his wand and tapped the paper lightly muttering _portus _under his breath. The newspaper trembled and glowed a muted blue before looking just like an ordinary newspaper once more. "All right everyone, on the count of three…two…one… Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook behind his navel, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ron, Hermione Ginny and himself were rushing as though through a wind tunnel, to find themselves standing quite suddenly in a narrow alleyway besides King's Cross.

Ron and Hermione were summoned to the prefect's train carriage as soon as they boarded

"Come on Harry, let's find them a seat before it is all full." Ginny said as she practically drug him along the narrow train corridor. Finding an empty compartment, they sat down, Ginny taking out her Transfiguration book and some parchment, ink and a quill.

Harry chuckled. "Leaving McGonagall's work to the end, not very wise." Ginny shot him a look, "Well, this way I know I can count on help from you now can't I!" She said laughing. Harry smiled and moved closer to her to read what the essay was supposed to be about. "Ah, Amangus, I know a bit about that myself." He said almost to himself.

"Yes, that would be why I chose to do this assignment now" She said slyly.

They began writing the essay, and didn't get far.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, remember folks, this is only PG13 here, so before you go jumping to the wrong conclusion…Hey ya never know, they could be studying…or perhaps playing go-fish? Ah well, best laid plans… See you all in a week or less, and as always, the little review button is your friend! **


	7. In Dreams

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you all. For all my repeat reviewers, I luv ya all! Big hugs! And to all those lurkers who may be reading this, hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry for being a little late, but I'm posting two stories at once and tend to confuse the post dates for them, and get a bit lost. But here you all go.**

**FlamesofthemoOn: Thank you! It was a happy birthday indeed! Hope you like the chapter!**

**HarryEstel: HeeHeeHee. Yes, certain members of the male population in this story could use a bit of a wake up call, like maybe a bucket of cold ice water? lol. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well. **

**EmeraldHazel/Been/LiLy Malfoy: Thank you; hope you like this new chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time to review; it makes a writer so happy!

* * *

**

In Dreams

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the carriage, listing to the Head Boy and Girl banter on about the boring tasks that the Prefects had to do. Ron turned his head and looked over to Hermione who was listening with rapt attention. He rolled his eyes; that was so typical of her. Finally after what seemed like ages, they shut up. "I thought that would never end!" Ron was saying under his breath. "Yes, I know what you mean, I don't think I actually heard a word that they were saying though, I was busy." She said distractedly.

Ron stared at her. "What do you mean you didn't here what they were saying, I watched you, and your eyes never left them." Hermione laughed, "You didn't actually think I was paying attention did you? I was only trying to _look _like I was paying attention, that way I could think about more important matters." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron was still trying to process what she had said when the compartment that was slid back revealed a laughing Harry and a grinning Ginny. There were bits of parchment scattered about the carriage and a book was sprawled open in Ginny's lap, utterly forgotten. "What are you doing?" Ron asked looking round at the mess. "My transfiguration essay." Ginny said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I can see that you two got very far on it." Hermione said wryly holding up a blank paper.

"Yes well, we got a bit off topic, and then you two walked in, so I think it is bound for us to never get this done." Ginny said gathering the parchment that had slid off her lap when she had burst out laughing. "Well, you should have gotten that done yourself anyways." Hermione said disapprovingly "Come off it Hermione, like you haven't done that for me and Harry loads of times." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I had to keep you lot in Hogwarts somehow, and I knew you wouldn't pass without me!" She said laughing. Ron's smile fell, that wasn't the intent of the barb.

They sat and talked the whole way to the castle and when the train stopped the four of them left their luggage in the train as was customary, and headed out to the very un-horseless carriages. Harry reached out and stroked one of the trestles as he walked by. Ron Hermione and Ginny all looked at him with a nervous look in their eyes. They weren't sure how they were supposed to react. They climbed into the carriage and a few seconds later the long slightly bumpy procession up to the castle began.

Ron and Harry looked at each other when they entered the Great Hall that evening. It was not the same as always. The huge wooden doors looked the same as always, but as soon as the students were inside, they were shut, Professor Flitwick muttered a long incantation under his breath, and the doors glowed a light yellow color, a sound of many ticks and clanks could be heard and the doors were now sealed. The war had started in earnest, of that Harry was now very much aware.

"At least we know they are trying to keep us safe." Harry heard a young girl, second or third year by the looks of her say.

Ginny shot Harry a look, no one else knew of the prophesy, _No, more like they have to keep the place safe, because the only hope we have of defeating the enemy lies right here. _She thought to herself.

The four of them walked to their seats at the long house table and Ron stifled a laugh at the young tiny first years as they passed. Harry knew why, as he heard a snip of the conversation between two young girls.

Harry smiled, remembering a very similar conversation he had had with Ron upon entering the Great hall for the first time as well.

"I think it's a test." The one little blonde headed witch said to her brunette friend. The darker haired girl looked fearfully at the blond "Do you think it hurts a lot?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Sitting down at the table they saw Professor McGonagall setting the small rickety stool with a very grubby hat on it. The familiar voice rung out from the Hat singing it's sorting song.

The four great founders of this school have long since left these halls

Though each one's handpicked students, I clearly do recall

That is what I am here for, that is my sole intent.

To remember who would pick you, for whom you have been sent.

So try me on and see, where your best fit lies

Which house you may find, will hold your friendship ties.

Maybe in Griffendor you dwell,

If you be just and true,

Bravery and loyalty are most important to you

Or else perhaps Ravenclaw,

If you are clever and quick

Intelligence is what you need, for me to make that pick

Hufflepuff may be your fit

If you are true and kind,

An honest peaceful Hufflepuff is indeed a true find

However you may be Slitherin,

If you are cunning and sly

Those crafty Slitherin will do anything to get by

So why don't we begin, I've never yet been wrong.

Put me atop your head, I'll tell you where you belong.

The hall burst into tumultuous applause and the herd of first years pressed themselves even closer together for fear of being separated from the group. Harry smiled as he saw them, it seemed like so long ago that they were indeed that small and had been in the very same position.

Harry Ginny and Neville were all walking together, talking about how their summers had been, Hermione and Ron were leading the twitchy first years up to the tower, and had left a little bit earlier, to give them a time to learn the halls without the older students towering over them. Neville was laughing at the story of the juice incident in the beginning of the summer, when they stopped suddenly at the familiar painting of the rather fat woman in a large pink dress.

"Waddawissi" Came a voice from behind them. "Ron! It's great to see you, how have you been this summer" Neville exclaimed at seeing Ron behind them.

Harry was quite tired; he hadn't really gotten much sleep the previous night, so he decided to have an early night.

Harry was asleep in seconds.

Suddenly he wasn't anywhere at all. He was falling, floating, it was the most peculiar feeling he had had, and yet it was strangely familiar. He tried to think; he just had a strange untraceable happiness, a detached form of thinking that he couldn't quite place. _Imperious curse! _A voice that sounded oddly enough akin to Moody's rung through his mind. He saw himself standing in front of a wall, with a can of what looked like red paint, painting on the corridor wall. The dream changed once again, he was now standing in front of a sink in moaning myrtle's bathroom, speaking in a low hiss, the voice was not his own, but the language he could understand quite well. The next thing he saw was a boy, materializing out of a vapor from the pages of a disturbingly familiar book, then he saw himself, sitting in a corner of the chamber, a scarlet bird perched on his knee, a long lethal looking fang protruding form his arm.

Harry awoke with a start. Panting he put his glasses on and the room came into focus. His scar was tingling, not hurting, just tingling. He put the parts of his dream together, and realized with a start, that had not been his dream at all, and it had in fact been Ginny's He needed to think. He walked quietly out of his room and padded down the spiral staircase to the common room. Much to his surprise someone else was already there. Ginny was sitting on the couch by the fire. She looked to be merely thinking, but Harry knew better.

"Gin?" He said quietly, she jumped as though he had yelled

She turned to smile wanly at him. "Still, it seems we lose sleep, even at Hogwarts!" She said in a low voice.

Harry smiled and nodded to her, he noticed he face was red, and her eyes were rimmed. She had been crying. "What did you dream?" He asked. "The usual, I saw the chamber again." She supplied dully. She hated the way that dream made her feel. It had been four years and still the terror that she felt was as real as the first time she had experienced it first hand.

"I know" Harry said sitting besides her. "What do you mean you know?" She asked with a laugh. Harry's face was quite serious. "I know because I saw it too. I saw your dream." He said confusedly. Ginny looked at him, every feature of her face was carved with surprise. "I didn't know that you could see my dreams too!" She said slightly breathlessly. Harry looked up sharply, "What do you mean by that?" He said slowly.

"I have been able to see people's dreams for a long time now, ever since the summer after first year." She said quietly looking down at her feet.

Harry was stunned he had no idea. "Did you tell anyone?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore knows as does my parents." Harry's head was spinning. Then his stomach dropped. "I know all about the third task, with the cemetery." She said honestly.

Harry nodded. This was a little bit too much to take in at one moment in time. Not only could Ginny see other people's dreams, she also knew things about himself that no one, save for Dumbledore knew. "Is that how you really knew about the prophecy?" He asked, thinking about the first nighttime conversation he had had with Ginny. That seemed like an eternity ago. Ginny nodded. "No one is supposed to know, I would have told you sooner." Harry looked at her questioningly, "Than why tell me now?" Ginny stared back at him. "Because you can see my dreams, Dumbledore said that those who were good at Ooclumency were also good at legitimacy and therefore were more receptive to other's thoughts, especially if they are asleep."

"What have you seen of mine?" Harry asked. He really thought he wasn't going to enjoy the answer very much but he had to know just the same.

"Everything." She said simply. "I've seen what I presume was Voldemort, at your house on Halloween 15 years ago. I've seen Peter Pettigrw had his arm lobbed off and him withering on the floor." She broke off looking at the floor. "We learned about the unforgivables in class last year. I never thought someone my age could go through all three." She said sadly. Harry looked at her bleakly, "You saw the crutatious then."

Ginny's thought tightened. Her eyes watered. "Yes. It was horrible. I felt as though every fiber of my being was on fire." she said "I don't know why I'm crying. There you are, who actually lived through it and you don't even bat an eye." Ginny said quickly wiping her face with the back of her hand. Harry moved closer to her and put her hand down.

"I'm really sorry you had to see all that Gin." He said softly, guessing that tonight had been more that just the chamber, because he himself had seen Cedric once more.

"Did you see Cedric?" He asked calmly. Ginny's battle with her tears had been lost and she nodded dismally. "It was the fourth time, and it never gets any easier." Harry put his arm around her shoulders; Ginny buried her head into his neck." Harry sat there for a while. He had done this more than once, she would inevitably fall asleep and he would take her to her room. This time it was different though, this time it was al his fault that she was upset the way she was. She was upset for him, and he didn't deserve that. He didn't know when he fell asleep like that on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I so want my bf to act like Harry… Ah well, can't have everything.**


End file.
